


Amiculae deliciae num is sum qui mentiar tibi(love,sweetheart would I lie to you)

by CEO_of_TOES



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Immortality, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEO_of_TOES/pseuds/CEO_of_TOES
Summary: Once you hit the age of 18 people stop aging , but when you find your soulmate you start growing old.Let's say you wanted to be immortal,Let's say you COULD be immortal,but with the price of killing your soulmate,Would you do it?Well Mello knows he would.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 18





	Amiculae deliciae num is sum qui mentiar tibi(love,sweetheart would I lie to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for lots of meronia,this ship as now become part of me :)

His purpose was one and only:reaching immortality,even if it meant that he had to kill again and again his soulmate.Again and again.

His name was Mihael,M,Mello ...and so many more.

All those names had belonged to him in the past. Today would be 3500 years from the day he was bought to the world.He missed him so much ,yet every time,EVERY single time it ended that way,or better said HE ended it that way.  
Sometimes it's was a knife to the throat,sometimes it was direct choking ,but it always is necessary ...for what it was necessary?Well …immortality wasn’t cheap.For him it was almost a game.The first time it happened he just killed the albino ,accidentally,but the boy that made him hold happiness in his smile was still…dead. That was when he first realised that by killing his beloved he would stop aging,but taking the smaller’s boy life ...That was extremely hard.

His punishment was living with the remorse of ending someone's life ,the life of a boy so sweet and pure.Well his beloved wasn't really sweet and pure,he was more of cold and aloof by the time when they would meet. But he was always a puzzle ,everytime they met was the same as the last and absolutely different from the one before.

Mello would reconize him without putting much effort every time he would reincarnate.It was an easy process, obliviously finding him was easy ,but killing him was a constant source of suffering for Mihael.Near(that was how he was referred to in the last lifetime) would always accept his death ,with his last words being something about love.Even without knowing that how he was going to die the smaller man always was kinder to him,he would show genuine interest in him and in some lifetimes he would smile...a small wicked smile ,but still a smile.He could count on his hands all the times he saw the boy grin ,not like he was complaining, getting to see those pearly white teeth were reserved for him ,and him only(at least he hoped).That would always make him cry after for N’s death ,but that was a small price for immortality.Sometimes though he wondered how it would feel to get old with him.Or maybe even get to hold his hand for more than three months, but that wasn't possible with the way his plans were laid out.Make the albino fall in love with the almost immortal boy wasn't always possible and the lifetimes where they could not even hold hands were the worst.

They first met while being part of the same tribe.It was a long time ago so his memory was clouded ,but the small man told him some words he hasn't forgotten to this day:"It is ok.I will always love you".That was  
..sappy?Well..yes.Was it also extremely cheesy?Yes, but he didn't really care,he had literally just accidentally took the life of someone who was destined for greatness.But those were really the albino’s last words.And they also were a confirmation that he knew that he would watch him die again and again.He almost cried the night he heard those words ,and he remembered this only as a fuzzy memory ,but he couldn’t forget those words.

Next reincarnation that held some meaning was in ancient Greece. Makis(he changed his name for every new time period he would live in) was admired for his views of the world.He was known for being extremely knowledgeable and also attractive. The two most important characteristics one could have in the Greek society.

While living on the seaside of a small island the two met.The albino boy was still albino.Still small.Still frail.And still the most delicate human on earth.Some may say that it was just an exaggeration born from his longing of the hands of the always frail man ,but Mello-no Makis knew better..Near,or how he was called at that time,Neo had a rough past.He was an orphan,born from his father cheating with a simple slave.His mother wasn't too happy about his origins and it wasn't rare for Neo to hold a desire to escape...to desire something better.

Our beloved killer didn't remember how they truly met in ancient Greece ,but many books where written about them.Some version of the books said they met while Neo was trowing himself in the ocean ,as to escape from his pitiful life,but failing thanks to Makis apperence .Other versions said they met when he ran in a forest.In both occasions they recognized each other at first sight as star crossed lovers.Mello had long forgot what really happened the day they met ,but he still thought about the hours they spent together before the boy’s death.Those were magical .Makis wrote so many poems about their love ,almost as if he wasn't the one who killed his other half,as if he didn’t put a knife,straight to his heart,just how the pained pale boy asked.The rest of his life in ancient Greek wasn't that interesting or anything.And he remained there only for about ten years, as to save himself from the questions about how he didn't age while having met already his soulmate.It wasn't like he could tell them he killed the son of that one important figure.

He moved in the Egypt. 

He was welcome there .The people were nice and didn't notice how similar he was with that one greek philosopher. So by then he went with the name Menes.He was a scribe. He never took jobs who would have made him important (the only exception being in Greece, where he just couldn't wait to remeet the younger boy so he tried being…known)He choose to "stay low" as not to attract attention towards him and his...crimes.It didn't matter how many times he killed his source of joy it would always feel weird to admit that what he was doing was a crime.It was such a sad thought...he could be immortal ,but only by ending the life of the only one who he really loved.This time Neo became Nadir,a name that was obliviously chosen for him at birth.It meant “uncommon”.With his albinism it was clear that he was quite unique.In a lot of the societies where they happened to meet it was perceived as a loss,as something that took from his natural beauty,but thankfully the egypteans saw it as a blessing.They saw him as an ethereal being,and as nice as it was being just “a god” meant that they did not care much about what he was saying,he just needed to be a pretty sight.

So this is why Nadir decided in the late nights he would go around town.  
Alone.  
There they met.A simple exchange of looks,but they both felt it.The love.Each time Mel-no Menes met the boys was just as the first time:a desire to be together,two souls that just wanted to become one.They would kiss.They would hold hands.Anything lovers do.But it didn’t last too much.Just like always.

Two months of their meetings,and it was time to end it.But N was always so interesting!Everytime they met he may have seemed cold and aloof at first,but he was so warm inside…so unbelively warm.Full of life.In Mello’s last meeting with him he almost seemed aware of what he was gonna do.Nadir took him to a secluded place,far away from the city.He didn’t tell anyone where they were going.He even made everything more romantic.They felt so good…like pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be together.Sadly as Ne-Nadir turnt around Menes saw the chance to kill him.A knife to the throat of the small albino,idolised by the gods but now just a simple corpse.From his hand fell a contract…that discussed their…marriage.It was pretty formal,with a description with what it meant for the to be..an actual family.Something he could have had if he just wouldn’t have killed him.

The smaller boy didn’t do all that fancy stuff because he thought he was gonna die,he did that all because he thought they were meant to be together.Mello was so ashamed,absolutely lost at what he did,how he killed the boy again and again.He wanted to be alone.

And that is how he spent a few centuries.Him,his thoughts and the guilt for his actions.

From the ancient Egypt he ended up somewhere in north Africa,under the Islamic Arab empire.

He would do simple jobs until they met again.The “small” boy was still albino,but arab.His looks made him look weak,but Mello knew that was a mere façade of his real power.His thoughts were correct:he was a general.He had a wife and a family but that also was a frail façade ,he cared about his people,but the one he truly loved was the blonde .N went with Naase in this life.Similar to his upbringing in Egypt his name meant pure,white.It was somewhat ironic being called “pure” when he was a literal war general.That didn’t mean that he didn’t know how to love.It was maybe the first lifetime where Naase’s problem around people was known.Centuries and centuries later that would have just taken the name of Asperger’s syndrome,but for the arabs he was just an incredibly smart fella…who had problems with the company of other people.Mello was happy for him,he wasn’t anymore just a cold ,stupid boy,he actually had his suffering and his problems reconised.But sadly he met death(just like all the others,Mello’s mind supplied)because of their love.(Mello mind also knew that was a lie,his desire of immortality had killed,yet again, his other half).This time was actually harder killing the other boy,this time the other had fighting experience .At first the blonde didn’t even want to kill him,he tried again and again to tell Naase that it was a mistake,that they weren’t soulmates ,but the other boy was quite stubborn and hungry for his company.How ironic ,thought Mello:the things that he loved about the albino were also the things that were going to kill to be his demise.The general at the end wasn’t any different than all the other lovers.He was choked,and while it was happening he looked strangely peaceful.

That was one of the worst parts of it all for Mello,it didn’t matter how many times he killed N\Near\Nadir\Naase\or however he would call himself he would still look at him with love,with understanding.It didn’t matter how the albino was poisoned ,chocked ,murdered ,all by him…his soulmate he still looked happy at the simple thought that they met…

Over the years that sense of loneliness that he had bought upon himself just made him more and more resentfull.He was so torn….the idea of killing himself seemed almost appealing to him but he wanted to tell the boy all that he had done…all the suffering he bought to this world simply for the desire of immortality.It was foolish.

But he was still going to try to meet him one last time.

That wasn’t in any way easy.

He started travelling all around the globe in hope of having the chance … for what?He didn’t even know.Did he want to apologise ?Did he want to share one last kiss?Did he want the poetic and quite ironic death of being killed by his soulmate?Maybe none of those,maybe all,well now he had to find him to discover this.

They met quite a few times across Europe ,but with a different name everytime.Once or twice in Africa and only once in America.Each time they would meet was extremely brief.Sometimes they were riding the same train ,but they would realize only much later,sometimes they would meet briefly at an art exposition held by the famous Nicholas Red,if that was even his name.One time they met at Stonewall,and that encounter was quite sad .It didn’t matter how many times he killed the boy ,he would still feel such sorrow as he realised that centuries or even the world wouldn’t be able to separate them.

At one point he stopped caring where life would lead him and…just went with the flow.

Today was the day Mello got his name,at Wammy’s house.

He looked a bit too old,but no one’s age was clear,or they simply couldn’t bother with how old he really was and just wanted him for his intelligence.In the last years Mello just couldn’t bother with finding a job,and he survived thanks to his undying love that he held into his heart and for his brain.He wasn’t too interested with this orphanage ,until he saw who was number 1.Their gazes met,they both felt it…their connection.

At first Mello,that was his name now,was extremely happy about their meeting.But Near,almost as if he knew how many times he had died for him,seemed to put on a cold shoulder.Maybe he knew something more,so number two put on a façade of rivalry.The almost immortal would often scream at the smaller boy hoping he would do what he did to him.Hoping that he would start to hate his assassin,M,because he knew it was well deserved.He pretended that he only cared about becoming the next L,but it was all an act….everything was just made-up.

One day they wokeup.And L was dead.

He just screamed,hoping someone would understand how much sorrow he caused to Near,but Near himself just said a quote about L,and how he was useless because of his inability to solve the puzzle.Mello was furious:the albino saw him as a rival,a mere piece in a puzzle.M decided that he just couldn’t do this anymore and started to get involved with the mafia.He climbed the ranks extremely fast.He knew what he was doing and for who.

The two star-crossed lovers met five years later.

The now criminal pretended to be there just for a picture of him from a few years before,that was a lie:he just wished to see again Near.Knowing that it was going to be the last time they saw each other was bittersweet.He was finally going to die for the boy he had killed time and time again.

And Mihael did die.(he wasn’t sad about it,he was finally able to be free from his sins)

At first Near felt an excruciating suffering from seeing the blonde die.But then he thought about the drawings in the cave,the one old 3500 years that portrayed a blonde and a white haired man together,or the poems written by a mysterious philosopher in ancient Greece about a boy who shared so many characteristics with him,or what about the tale of the albino price in Egypt that met his end thanks to an unknown lover,or the tales from the arabs about this one general and so many more times they had met.Near thought,no KNEW that they would be reborn again,in better circumstances.

And he was right.


End file.
